Thinking about you
by Rome102
Summary: The brothers came back to celebrate Jack’s new job. One brother is missing.


Title: Thinking about you  
Author: Rome  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Implied Bobby/Jack  
Word Count: 848  
Summary: The brothers came back to celebrate Jack's new job. One brother is missing.  
Warnings: None really. Maybe bad English.

"I ain't hiding nothin' in that dumpster!" Angel yelled furious while rubbing his forehead.

"Prove it, jarhead" Jerry demanded.

"Grow up boys…" Jack sighed. Still holding the chicken upside down, a bit confused how to cook it.

"I ain't got nothin' to prove!" Angel continued. Jerry sighed and went over to the dumpster.

"I know you're hiding it, hand it over or I'll smack your head!" Angel pointed with his right hand at Jerry.

"You didn't say that" he warned.

"Ow, I did, I did" Jerry annoyed. Angel dodged Jerry's half hearted punch, and jumped over his little brother. Jack sighed once again and started to laugh. They would never grow up.

The chicken started to slip out of Jack's hands while he watched his brothers fight.

"No, no, no, no, shit!" he yelled. The naked chicken, without a head really didn't want to listen.

The brothers were coming back together again for celebrating his new job as a personal trainer. This, the new job was something he had worked hard to manage, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the chance slip away. He was just lucky when one of the teachers called in sick right before the gym class. Jack volunteered to step in and after having the gym class he figured out that this was something he really enjoyed doing. Besides it was a safe job, okay payment, and it didn't contain any kinds of sex.

Jack was really thrilled that the brothers came to celebrate with him. That Jerry had left his family and Angel had left Sofi only to come and see him meant a lot. He really felt like a part of this family, even though Ma was dead. Bobby on the other hand was hard to reach, none of the brothers had managed to track him down, he was supposedly in Ireland doing God knows what. Jack didn't want the two other brothers to know, but when they told him Bobby wasn't coming he felt disappointed. It surprised him how much he actually missed Bobby, missed his annoying teasing. Actually Jack missed just being around Bobby, being able to smell and having him around.

The dinner didn't take too long to cook after Jack figured out how to get the chicken in the oven. He fixed the salad and the sauce.

"Dinner's ready shitheads" he screamed out to the living room. The two brothers, who wrestled on the floor, came running. The smell of heaven. They said grace, Jerry the one leading.

"How come you're not a cook?" Angel asked after a long silence, while they just ate.

"Yeah, seriously bro, you can cook" Jerry followed. Jack smiled happily. He loved his brothers.

"I'm just not in to it…"

"Bullshit, I swear to God man, you're in to it" Angel said.  
"Nah, I don't know"

"Well, anyway…" Jerry said, lifting up his glass, "a toast to our own new personal  
trainer!" They all drank of their glass right before they all started to laugh.

"Personal trainer my ass" Angel laughed.

After eating they went to the living room, Angel and Jerry had each something they would give him.

"Here you go" Angel said, handling Jack a really heavy box. Inside the box there were two weights.

"Now that you're a man, and a personal trainer, I figured you could be in need for some muscles" Angel said proudly. Jack smiled, giving Angel a 'thanks'. Jerry handled Jack a piece of paper.

"It's a check, a starter" Jerry smiled. Jack didn't know what to say he just stared at the two gifts.

"You guys really shouldn't, I… I don't know what to say".

Angel laughed again. "A simple thank you would be nice" Jerry had to laugh too.

"Seriously, I'm really glad you're my brothers" Jack felt tears behind his eyelid, but for the first time, tears of joy.

"Hey, don't go all sentimental now" Angel joked, with a bit of truth in it.

"Now guys, it's getting late, and I'll have to drive tomorrow, so I think I'll be saying night now" Jerry started to walk up the stairs. Angel looked at him, then at his own watch. Shit, it was really getting late.

"Yeah, well I think I'll go too" Angel added. Jack nodded and it didn't take long before the living room was empty.

XX

Jack sat in his bed and stared out the window, thinking about Bobby. 'Maybe he's watching the same stars as I do right now...'

The door to Jack's room opened, Angel stood in the doorway.

"Can't sleep you either, eh?" he said. Angel came in and placed himself on Jacks bed.

"Thinking about him, Jack?" Jack didn't say anything, but his eyes spoke for him. Angel sighed.

"I bet he'll be back next year, for your birthday". Jack nodded silently. Angel stood up from the bed and messed with Jack's hair.

"I know he's thinking about you right now". The door closed behind him.

Jack looked at his rosary.

"I'm thinking about you too…"


End file.
